


Think she's awake? - another brief Melinda May interlude

by Axolotl7



Series: Playing with Melinda May [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ahhhh sleepy morning sexy times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think she's awake? - another brief Melinda May interlude

May

She sighed contentedly as she awoke warm and snug between her lovers.

“She’s awake,” someone faux whispered, his breath ghosting across the top of her hair.

“mm not,” she mumbled back into his chest, her fingers trailing through the fine hairs there on auto as he chuckled lightly against her.

“She’s right. She’s definitely asleep,” came Skye’s rejoinder from over her shoulder.

Small hands ran down her back, fingers pattering, tapping ticklishly down the sides of her spine before winding their way steadily back up and trailing down her sides. She squirmed slightly, which of course one of the two just had to pick up on immediately.

“She’s ticklish!” Skye exclaimed far too loudly for her currently dozing tastes.

Damn. Now she had to wake up if only to deter them from the likely to follow course of action. “I am not ticklish, Skye,” she stated firmly whilst rising up from her comfortable spot between the two of them. 

Those same small hands attempted a desperate assault, dancing along the sides of his ribs, before she grabbed them, holding them still and flat against her. “No, Skye,” she said even more firmly before she left the bed.

“Come back to bed, pet,” Lincoln instructed her gently, “Skye won’t tickle you if you don’t like it.”

She paused in finding her clothes briefly before replying “I should-”

“You should come back to bed and let us make love to you,” Skye overruled as she jumped out of the bed and approached her.

A small hand ran down her arm to hold her own, tugging her gently around and she allowed herself to be led back to the bed. Staying between them a little longer was a far better idea than getting up. And she didn’t want to leave things uncomfortable between them again after the argument after the day before. They all settled down again and with a sigh she closed her eyes, just enjoying being held.

“I think she’s pretending to be asleep again,” Skye whispered over the top of her, restarting the game and her lips curled upwards of their own volition. She loved this game!

Two pairs of hands roamed her skin, stroking, caressing slowly every part of her in reach. Fingers brushed her hair back from her face, pushing it behind her ear before fingertips trailed down her jawline. She held her breath lightly as the fingertips disappeared, straining for a sound to clue her in to what might happen next. The fingertips reappeared in the centre of her forehead, rubbing gently and smoothing away at the frown lines that had unconsciously formed as she concentrated. Her eyebrows relaxed back down with a sigh and the fingertips trailed on, dancing across her forehead, down her nose making it wrinkle, across high cheekbones, feather-light over her eyelids and down to play across her lips. Her tongue flickered out of its own volition to swipe at suddenly dry lips but the fingertips had already moved away. 

She wasn’t disappointed for long as soft lips met her earlobe, brushing across, barely touching, before sucking her lobe into a wet hot mouth. Her attention focused infinitesimally on that one small point of pleasure, feeling her pulse thudding through the lobe as a nimble tongue manipulated it back and forth before suckling lightly. She groaned without meaning to and the mouth moved on but the sensations continued as her lobe was left suddenly wet and exposed to the cool morning air.

The lips trailed downwards, sweeping and occasionally nibbling at the underside of her jaw. Her lips parted slightly hoping for those lips to travel the minute distance necessary to kiss her but they were bypassed entirely as the soft lips echoed the path fingertips had previously taken. She sighed contentedly, not overly disappointed at the slow seduction whilst she remained a little sleepy.

Eventually the lips met hers. Just a gentle press to the corner of her mouth at first. Then slowly pressing gentle kisses along just her top lip. Working steadily from right to left, ensuring every millimetre received the same chaste kiss. She moved her head blindly trying to catch his lips with her own to kiss him properly but he backed off with a quiet “Ah, ah. You’re asleep remember?” before moving back in to kiss his way across her bottom lip.

Skye’s hand on her hip rolled her slowly over onto her back to give them better access and the bed dipped slightly as the two positioned themselves above and to either side of her. She thought about opening her eyes just quickly to enjoy the image of the two of them but kept them closed – that wasn’t the game.

A hand from each of them trailed her shoulders, fingers dancing lightly over her collarbones, each echoing near enough the work of the other. Brushing over her chest, sweeping down before skittering away back up to her shoulders and running down her arms instead. She could feel their smirks in the air but couldn’t find it within her to begrudge them their play whilst she floated so comfortably on the sensations they were creating.

The warm breath of air across both her nipples was the only millisecond of warning she received before both nipples were sucked heavily into hot mouths. Wet lips pressed against her whilst nimble tongues flicked, batting her hardening nubs left and right then swirling around them almost in concert. The combined pressure was intense, leaving her gasping for breath, arousal suddenly multiplied as she writhed under them.

In concert they backed off, cold air hitting her wet peaks stiffening them further. She had to call upon all of her training to stop herself, pulling all of her muscles into tension to hold herself still, to force her racing heart to slow and ride out the sensations without moving. 

“Shhh... I think she’s gone back to sleep,” Skye faux whispered.

They blew as one across each of her wet nipples and her back arched into them against her express command seeking more. 

“Careful!” Linc mock whispered back to Skye. “You’re going to wake her up!”

Argh! Who did they think they were kidding. This was a stupid game. She hated it. She consciously relaxed her muscles, sinking back down into the bed to enable them to continue.

Her wish was granted as hot mouths closed back over her, tongues playing some more. At an unseen cue, the tongues retracted and hard teeth scraped against her sensitive nubs before biting down, gently at first but steadily increasing until the pleasure became almost too much. Until it balanced on that fine knife edge between pleasure and pain. And then released. Pain shot through both points as blood rushed back into them, sending her reeling, and tongues soothed gently pressing away the pain.

The bed moved as Skye dropped down from her right side she presumed so that she could reach lower. Expecting to feel hands or lips on her stomach or thighs, the hands holding her right foot unexpected and she flinched it up away in surprise. But Skye’s hands quickly grabbed at her ankle, pulling it back down to her. Satisfied that she wasn’t pulling away, Skye’s hands moved back to cradle her foot. Fingers angled it upwards slightly before thumbs dug in hard to the sole, massaging deep into her muscles, rolling and pressing... she’d never had anyone play with her feet before. She hadn’t even thought about it. But now, oh God, now they were so going down as one of her favourite places. She’d never realised how a foot massage could feel sooo good but Ah! Skye definitely had talents. Her entire being centred down on the forceful manipulation of her foot. 

All too soon Skye released her foot, pressing a brief kiss to the top of it, before moving on and repeating the same deep massage to her left whilst she gasped and groaned with abandon.

She became steadily more aware of Lincoln’s hands as he increased the pressure of his strokes. She presumed he had been running them lazily over her stomach and around her breasts the entire time Skye had been manipulating her feet but she couldn’t honestly say she’d been paying much attention, her focus captured so wonderfully elsewhere.

His hands were soft, unused to the hard labour that hers bore the marks of. He caressed her with varying pressure, running his hands over her in abstract patterns, dipping quickly in to tickle at her bellybutton, stroking slowly down her one moment only to swiftly swoop round a circular design, the contrast leaving her unable to anticipate his next destination.

Skye’s hands had left her foot and were smoothing their way up her ankle. She was peppering kisses along her calf, following the path her hands had taken. Dropping back down to give the same treatment to the other ankle once she reached her knee.

Hands clasped her leg, pushing it up in the air towards her and holding it at there as a tongue met the back of her knee, poked and prodded before slathering a wet trail across and blowing cold air over her. Her leg kicked in Skye’s grasp uncontrollably seeking to avoid the intense sensations but Skye held firm, ducking back down to perform a repeat upon her sensitive flesh.

She exhaled as Skye laid her leg back down on the bed but reasoned that her relief would be short lived and squirmed anew when, as anticipated, Skye repeated her attentions to the other side. Knowing what was coming didn’t make it any easier to control her reaction to the pleasure soaring across nerve endings as Skye laved and licked and blew. Argh – the slow build had her ready to come already, a soft calm need coiling in the pit of her stomach in direct contrast to the all consuming need they usually forced upon her but no less powerful.

“You’re definitely waking her up now,” Linc told Skye but she honestly couldn’t care less about the game so long as they continued.

“I don’t know...” Skye started doubtfully. “I’m wondering if she’s actually comatose given that she’s not woken up yet. Maybe we should try to wake her?” Yes! Yes, please God someone tell them to just wake her up. Her control was nearing its end and she really _really_ wanted them to let her play too.

Lincoln’s hands had skittered back up to pluck at her nipples, alternating between pinching swiftly sweetly and rolling them around. As Skye lowered her leg back to the back down and resumed stroking and kissing her way up her now parted thighs she could concentrate again on the feelings being evoked by Lincoln’s large hands. As though he sensed he had her attention again, he increased his assault, pinching down harder, squeezing steadily harder and harder until she was holding her breath, tension throughout her body, then harder still until she was squeezing her eyes closed to stop them from flying open... and then he released and a hot tongue laved around her abused point in soothing apology. The repeat she expected to her right though didn’t come as harsh fingers plucked again as the same tortured nipple, already over sensitive from its previous treatment. Working her again up to the level of pain and then pushing her a step beyond before quickly releasing and soothing her, letting her reclaim her breath in gulping gasps.

A pinch on her inner thigh reminded her that she hadn’t been paying enough attention to Skye who had crawled between her legs, head pillowed on one thigh and was now lightly dancing fingers across the inside of the opposite thigh, running them between her and the bed across the crease where her thigh met her buttocks then back. Where Lincoln was patient awaiting his turn, Skye was not. She demanded attention like a petulant child.

But Lincoln was pulling her attention back upwards again as he lightly played with her right nipple, teasing and tormenting her with his deceptively gentle touch when she knew the pain that he was shortly to inflict upon it in echo to the last.

Fingers forcefully thrust up into her cunt, still a little too dry for such a manoeuvre, dragged her attention back down low, her hips though pinned bucking up and attempting to shift away. “Feeling ignored?” she couldn’t help but comment. 

“Feeling like you want a gag?” was Skye’s cocky rejoinder before soft lips brushed teasingly along her slit, breathing hot air against where Skye’s fingers penetrated her.

She clenched her pussy rhythmically around Skye’s fingers in an attempt to make them feel better whilst they sat stationary within her, Skye seemingly not interested in helping her become accustomed easier.

A strangled scream escaped her before she bit it off as Lincoln closed teeth around her nipple hard without any build up. Then he pulled, stretching her poor nipple out and up towards him, her arched back following as far as she could, forcing Skye’s dry fingers deeper inside her and she catapulted to the stars in a confused combination of painful pleasure.

“Think she’s awake?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a lot more of this (equal orgasms for all fictional characters and all that) but after I'd written it the more fun place to end the fic was here!


End file.
